Other Ways to Fly
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: YYH gang go to help Hinageshi with a problem she's been having at her shrine. What does this have to do with the rest of the gang? Eventual HieiOC, but it's really good. Please read! You'll like it if you like my other YYH fic.
1. A Problem

**Other Ways to Fly**

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Hiei. If I did, I'd be richer than you all and I wouldn't have to deal with you.

A/n: Okay, my second YYH fic. My first one is a sequel to this. Weird huh? Well anyway, I hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to review! Oh and it's Hiei/OC, but it'll be really good.

Chapter 1: A Problem

Botan, the rather merry grim reaper, was happily heading up the aging stone steps. High above her line of sight rested a shrine. The shrine was Botan's current destination and she walked towards it diligently. Two tall boys accompanied the bubbly spirit guide.

Next to her, walked a boy with sharp black hair that had the look of way too much gel. He donned an emerald school uniform, which was strange considering that no schools near the area had green uniforms. He walked with his hands in his pocket and his face pointed forward. There was a casual demeanor to his stance.

Strolling beside him was the other boy. He was much taller than his companions and had blazing orange hair. Unlike his friend, this boy's uniform was blue, but still not the standard uniform color. Together, the two boys and their female friend, with her stunningly pink kimono, looked rather odd.

Botan turned to her company of two teens with a smile.

"We're almost there," she bubbled, "just a few more steps."

Yusuke, the boy with an overdose of gel in his locks, grumbled, but didn't say anything. And not a few seconds after Botan spoke up, the three, the other one being Kuwabara, spotted the shrine. Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked forward towards the old building sprawled before them. As they advanced towards the temple, a young girl came running at them.

The girl had fiery red hair atop her head with one small antenna sticking out of the mess. She wore the traditional shrine maiden attire, accompanied by a cheery smile on her face. As her guests started to approach, she gave a pleasant wave.

"Botan! Yusuke, Kuwabara! Hello!" she greeted with a toothy grin.

"Hey, Hinageshi," Botan waved back.

Yusuke gave a nod to the girl and said a simple, "hey". Kuwabara waved as well.

"We're here to help you," said Botan.

_-Flashback-_

_Yusuke was slowly making his way down the road without really going anywhere. Beside him, walked the dimmer than some, Kuwabara. Together they simply strolled along as the afternoon made its closing. That's when a certain blue-haired guide to the spirits suddenly surprised them._

"_Hello Yusuke!" she said in her usually cheery voice, giving a wave to Kuwabara to say she acknowledged him._

_Botan sat on her oar, floating next to the Spirit Detective's shoulder. Smiling as bright as a 75 watt light bulb, she greeted her friends._

"_What is it Botan?" Yusuke asked. "Has the pacifier breath got another walloping mission for us?"_

"_No silly," she giggled, "I'm just headed over to Hinageshi's to help her with something."_

"_What kind of something?" Kuwabara inquired._

"_Oh, she's just having a little trouble at the shrine, is all. Would you two like to join me?"_

"_Sure," Yusuke replied, "I wouldn't mind payin' a little visit."_

_Botan turned to Kuwabara._

"_How 'bout it, Kuwabara?"_

_Kuwabara nodded his consent, leaving the trio to start on their way towards Hinageshi shrine and their red-headed friend._

_-End Flashback-_

"Thanks for coming, Botan," Hinageshi said. "I know I mess up a lot, but this time it's been really hard." She hung her head.

Botan gave the little spirit guide a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. Now I'm here to help, plus I've got these two geniuses." Hinageshi giggled at that statement. Then she looked up into Botan's face and awarded her a little smile.

Suddenly Yusuke spoke up and interrupted the two.

"I hate to ruin this wonderfully toughing moment guys, but it looks like we've got some company," he said.

Yusuke pointed over the girl's shoulders to something behind them. Botan and Hinageshi both turned to see what he was talking about. Kuwabara's eyes lingered that way too. Hinageshi gasped at the sight before her.

A whole horde of youkai came charging towards the friends. The varied in shapes and sizes, but they all had a glint of murder in their eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped in front of the girls as they readied themselves for the ragging youkai and the coming battle.

Appearing out of no where, came a black blur. It solidified into a shorter, boy with black, spiky hair that defied all laws of our dear gravity. Among the law-breaking locks, was a thin white starburst. He wore a completely black cloak that covered him head to foot. In his grip, pointing at the mess of youkai, lay a sharpened katana. He was apparently going to fight as well.

Soon after, another figure appeared beside the first. This one had a long mane of sharp red hair. Emerald eyes peered beneath fallen bangs. He stood next to his friend in a stance for battle.

"Kurama! Hiei!" Yusuke said. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to help, of course," said the kitsune with a smile.

Just then, the youkai intruders reached the steadily getting larger, group. Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword, while Kurama pulled out his rose whip. Hiei held his katana ready and Yusuke charged his reigun.

"Botan, Hinageshi, stay over there and out of trouble," Yusuke said and nodded towards a corner of the shrine.

"Right," Botan said as she and Hinigeshi walked away.

Hiei instantly became a blur again, as he slashed through his opponents. Kurama wasn't far behind, with his rose whip. Together the two plowed through the youkai, killing them off. Kuwabara helped, with a few attacks of his own. Meanwhile, Yusuke aimed at a small cluster of them.

"Spirit gun!" he yelled, blue energy flowing from his fingertips. The youkai vanished.

Not a few minutes later and their enemies lay scattered on the ground. Ashes and blood were strewn about. The only ones left standing were the spirit detectives. Hiei sheathed his katana, Kuwabara's spirit sword disappeared, and Kurama's whip turned back into a regular rose. All four of them felt rather refreshed after their little bout.

Botan walked over, with Hinageshi at her side.

"Well they certainly weren't a match for you guys," she laughed.

"Of course not!" Kuwabara yelled. "They are no match for the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"What I was wondering, was why they were here," he said, "do you know Kurama?"

The emerald-eyed boy shook his head.

"Koenma just told us to head over here because he had received a tip that some youkai were going to attack. That's all we know," he explained.

"Well now that that's settled, why don't we help Hinageshi?" Botan asked, cheerfully.

Everyone nodded and headed inside into the inner temple.

A/n: Okay chapter one is finished. What do you think? All you have to do is review and I'll update sooner. By the way, this is the prequel for How Could I Forget You but you don't have to read that to understand this. And that one's not even finished yet. Well I'll try to update soon. See ya on the other side!

Rain-on-my-soul signing off!


	2. The Problem Revealed

**Other Ways to Fly**

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Hiei for that matter. So I guess you shouldn't sue me. I grew out of my lawyer phase a long time ago.

A/n: Another chapter. Great! This story's really moving along. I'm trying to get this and the sequel to this finished. Well at least the sequel. That's why I haven't been working on my other fics. So please if you read this, review. It's the least you could do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It just happens to be a product of all the free time I have in school.

Chapter 2: The Problem Revealed

"So, Hinageshi," Kurama started as the small girl opened some huge wouldn't doors to the inner temple. "What seems to be your problem?"

Hinageshi spread out one of her arms.

"That," she pointed.

Everyone turned to see what she meant as the wooden doors became wide open. Standing in the entry way was a young girl. She wore simple blue jeans and black sneakers, with a light, white jacket keeping her warm. All in all she seemed pretty normal. She had blue eyes and pale skin. Oh, and green hair. Yeah, she was pretty normal. Wait. Green hair. Okay so that was a little abnormal, but what teen these days didn't dye their hair? So Hinageshi's problem appeared to be a young girl with green hair. There had to be something more.

"This shrimp, this is your problem?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

The girl gave a small growl.

"I'm not any shorter than your companion," she pointed to Hiei.

"No, but he's already considered a shrimp, so that makes you a shrimp," Kuwabara put in.

This caused a rather hard fist to connect with his skull. (a/n: For those whole lack the mental capacity to figure out who hit him, it was Hiei.) All the while, the girl watched the scene with an amused glint in her eyes. Kurama gave her a polite grin.

"Forgive my friends, they haven't been on any cases lately I fell they were starting to get bored," he said. She gave him a small smile right back.

After Botan had stopped the rather large red-head from trying to stomp the glaring Hiei, she stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Botan," she said with a cheery grin plastered on her face.

To this the girl replied, "I know who you are," in a polite voice. Yet her small smile had vanished.

"Right, then you also know why we're here," Botan added. She received a curt nod.

"Sazumi, they're only here to help," Hinageshi addressed the blue-eyed stranger.

Sazumi gave a tiny bow of her head, turned around, and left the small band to ponder her moody attitude. Everyone stood still as the girl quickly vanished into another room. Hinageshi gave a sigh and turned to Botan.

"Sorry Botan," she said. Botan nodded and went to follow Sazumi. The rest went with her, slightly shocked.

"So what exactly is her problem?" Yusuke asked. "Is she a youkai or something?" Botan shook her head.

"No, no youkai blood in her at all," she answered. "She's just a normal ningen girl."

"I would hardly call her normal," Kuwabara snorted.

"Yeah, that green hair of hers clearly says abnormal," Yusuke added for his friend.

Kurama butted in, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, you of all people should know that ningens dye their hair quite regularly. So she's a little different, youkai aren't the only ones with strange features."

"So, did you see the way she just brushed us off?" Yusuke questioned.

"She's moody if you ask me," Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "What do you think shrimp?" Kuwabara turned to Hiei.

"Hn."

Suddenly Hinageshi spoke up.

"Sazumi will not leave," she said quietly, but no anger was in her tone. It was more like her voice was coated with sadness.

"Won't leave? What do you mean by that, Hinageshi?" Kurama inquired. Hinageshi sighed.

"Just that," she said. "Sazumi doesn't want to leave the temple.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere to stand in front of the surprised Reikai Tantei.

"I have to find something," Sazumi whispered.

"Then why aren't you out there looking for it?" Yusuke asked bluntly.

Sazumi's blue eyes just stared at her sneakers and hid behind her long strands of brightly colored hair.

"She doesn't talk about it," Hinageshi answered for the quiet youth.

"Still, aren't your parents worried?" Kurama asked gently. Sazumi looked up.

"My parents have already passed on and have been dead for a long time," she said simply.

"Don't you have any other family?" Yusuke asked, much nicer now.

Again Sazumi stared at her feet and would not answer.

"I can see why you needed our help," Botan told Hinageshi. Sazumi's head snapped up and she gave the peppy grim reaper a death glare.

"Hehe," Botan chuckled nervously.

"You could sleep in a tree like shorty here," Kuwabara said, pointing to Hiei. No one was surprised when Kuwabara gained two menacing glares from Hiei and the solemn. Sazumi.

"Kuwabara, that's not helping," Botan scolded him. If he didn't stop saying things about Hiei, Kuwabara was going to find himself with a katana protruding from his chest.

"Come on everyone," Hinageshi said cheerfully, "let's go sit down."

Hinageshi herded the Reikai Tantei into a huge empty room with wooden floors. She sat down in the middle of the room, cross-legged. Everyone else gathered next to her in a circle. The only ones left standing were the unemotional koorime and the stubborn, strange girl. Hiei leaned against the wall, while Sazumi stood next to the door. The room remained silent for awhile, as everyone thought of where to pick up on the conversation. Then Hinageshi jumped up.

"I'll go make us some tea, then," she chirped. Botan stood up as well.

"I'll help you," she smiled. Together the two girls exited the room, leaving the boys in an awkward silence.

Kurama was the first to break the emptiness.

"Sazumi," he addressed the only female remaining in the room, "what exactly are you looking for? If you tell us maybe we can help. We're not interested in prying."

"You simply want me away so that you will not be inclined to deal with me," she glared at the polite kitsune. Kurama sweat dropped.

"That's not what I…" he mumbled. A few more minutes of silence passed.

Suddenly Kuwabara stood up. He marched right over to the door and stood in front of Sazumi. Closing his eyes, he spoke.

"Look kid, just go home to whom ever it is that lives with you and go searching with them. I can tell you don't want our help. Hinageshi's got better things to do than baby-sit a moody little shrimp," he said as Sazumi looked to the side.

Kuwabara put his hands on her shoulders as if to stress his point, only to find he went right through her!

'_What in the?'_ he thought. Just as Botan and Hinageshi returned with two platters of steaming tea.

Suddenly Sazumi's feet were no longer on the ground. She crossed her legs and began to float four feet off the ground. Everyone stared at her with a look of complete and utter shock on all their features. She sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a ghost," she said. "Now you know why I can't leave. I will not be taken to the Spirit World just yet."

TBC…

A/n: I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner and then I left you with a cliffy, but that's just how it played out. You can blame the algebra and chemistry. I'll try my best for a new chapter soon. I don't know though, I've been really busy lately. Well see you guys soon.

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-Rain-on-my-soul!


	3. Explanations Over Tea

**Other Ways to Fly**

Disclaimer: Things have not changed, I do not own YYH.

A/n: So sorry I didn't update sooner. I had written this chapter awhile ago, I just never had time to type it and post it. Been really busy with the holidays and all. Well I don't want to waist time with a long author's note, especially since I'm suppose to be doing homework, so I'll get started. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 3: Explanations Over Tea

Needless to say, the Reikai Tantei was utterly surprised. It's not everyday a girl you just met turns out to be a ghost who refuses to move on. If there was a contest for most shocked, they would've won, hands down.

Yusuke sat on the floor, next to Kurama, with his mouth open. Kurama's polite smile had vanished and shock twinkled in his emerald eyes. Kuwabara was still crumpled on the floor from when he had fallen straight through Sazumi. He started up at her with wide eyes and his jaw was almost reaching the floor. Sazumi was slightly surprised it hadn't come unhinged.

Hiei was still leaning against the wall, not looking at the teen ghost in the slightest. His features remained as impassive as ever and he wore his usual scowl.

The only ones unfazed by this, not counting the koorime of course, were the green-haired ghost herself, and the two spirit guides with their steaming cups of tea. Sazumi continued to float in the air, oblivious to those around her. She kind of resembled Hiei in a way, if you looked close enough. She had her arms crossed. Her head was turned and she started at the wall with little interest. The silence was boring her and her fellow vertically challenged new acquaintance.

Botan decided to speak up. She attempted to cut the tense atmosphere with her words.

"Tea, anyone?" she asked cheerfully. She was greeted with even more empty silence. Sazumi was kind enough to granted Botan a scowl, which caused the perky grim reaper to sweatdrop.

"Hehe…," she laughed nervously, "I'll take that as a no then."

Botan and Hinageshi walked forward from the doorway to the center of the room. Setting the tea trays on the floor, they joined the group. Hinageshi sat on her knees next to Botan, who was looking a little less cheerful and a lot more nervous.

Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to gap like fish stuck on dry land. Kurama had already decided to regain his composure and was quietly sipping some of the forgotten tea. His emerald orbs shone with a hint of amusement though. Sazumi figured he was smiling into his cup.

Yusuke, ever the smart one, decided to finally speak up.

"Wait a minute," he said. "If you're a ghost, how come we can see you?"

Since Sazumi was silence, Botan took to explaining.

"Well Hinageshi and I can see Sazumi because we're spirit guides and it's our job. Hiei and Kurama are also able to see her because they are youkai. Most youkai are able to see spirits and ghosts. Some low level youkai are unable though. Kuwabara is able to see Sazumi because of his acute spirit awareness. Even when you were a ghost, Yusuke, he knew you were there and was able to sense you…" Yusuke interrupted her.

"But he couldn't see me, except if I entered his dream or something," he said.

"Yes, well his spirit awareness has increased immensely since then. It is to the point where he can see the ghosts, not just sense them. You, Yusuke, are able to see her because, well I guess I don't know why. Why can he see you, Sazumi?" Botan asked the silent teen, causing everyone to sweatdrop at her lack of an explanation.

"I don't know. He is an incompetent fool with hardly any spirit awareness. He should not be able to see spirits or ghosts," Sazumi answered bluntly.

Yusuke scowled at her and began to get angry.

"Why you," he growled out.

He expected, along with the others, to get the cold shoulder or at least a scowl back. The Reikai Tantei was shocked when the moody girl stuck her tongue out at the Spirit Detective in response.

Kurama couldn't resist laughing. He gave a polite chuckle at her childlike antics. And when she "hmphed" and crossed her arms, he laughed even more.

"But," Sazumi turned to look at Yusuke, no longer scowling, "I choose to let you see me. You may be a punk, but I think you're an okay guy Yusuke."

Yusuke smirked, Kurama smiled, and Kuwabara shook his head, not understanding one thing about the confusing dead girl. Hiei continued to be disinterested. On the outside at least, on the inside even he wondered what she'd do next.

Botan took this explanation and grinned cheerfully. Hinageshi smiled as well. It looked like things were going to start running smoothly, as smooth as working with the Reikai Tantei ever was. Things might even turn out okay in the very end.

"Hey Hinageshi," Yusuke said," I think I'll take some of that tea now. If it hasn't gotten to cold."

"Yeah, me too," Kuwabara told them.

Hinageshi's smile grew.

"Sure guys," she said.

TBC…

A/n: I know, I know, a short chapter. The next one should be longer. If I can ever possibly get to writing it. It's going to be one hectic month. But I'll try for you guys. Okay about the whole seeing ghosts thing, I really have no idea if they can see ghosts or not. I just thought I should put in an explanation if they can't. Tell me if it was a good explanation. Well I'm going to work on some other fics now. Keep an eye out for a Naruto and a Getbackers fic from me. They should be up soon!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain!

-rain-on-my-soul


	4. What Ghosts Don't Do

**Other Ways To Fly**

Disclaimer: Though it's been forever since I updated, I still don't own YYH.

A/n: Oh my gosh! I am sincerely, deeply, profoundly sorry! I know it's been forever since I've updated and for that I apologize. You have every right to kill me or not keep reading this fic. I do have an excuse for my lack of updating. First I was grounded from the computer. Then I got really sick and missed a lot of school. Then I had to make-up all my missed work so I was really busy. After that I was grounded again. Then the computer broke. Even since then it's been broken. It just got fixed last week, so now I'm updating. I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I promise never to make you guys wait that long ever again. So to make up for my stupid lateness, here's a brand new chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: What Ghosts Don't Do

It was night. The dark sky was light up by the city lights and a few twinkling stars. The Rekai Tantei and their friends had spent the rest of the afternoon talking and drinking tea. They didn't even get to the subject of helping Sazumi though as they chattered away. She even managed to laugh and smile with them despite her cold attitude before. They were so absorbed in their activities that they didn't even notice the sun go down.

When they finally noticed it was dark they all just decided to crash at Hinageshi's shrine. Well Hiei and Kurama did. Kuwabara and Yusuke had passed out from the sake they had bought after they got bored of the tea.

In the center of the floor lay Yusuke, snoring. He scratched his belly and continued his slumber. Next to him was Kuwabara, a rosy blush on his cheek left from drinking. He mumbled in his sleep something about Yukina and grinned. Botan and Hinageshi were draped over the table fast asleep. And the red-headed Kurama leaned against one wall in a dreamless sleep.

The only ones left awake were the departed girl and the gloomy koorime. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill looking out into the night. He took no notice of the green-haired ghost floating in the room.

Sazumi sat cross-legged floating in the air. She hovered silently next to one wall. Her eyes were closed, but other than that she showed no signs of slumber. She was dead after all. Suddenly her eyes slowly opened. Sazumi's eyes flittered over to where Hiei sat at the windowsill.

Sazumi broke the night time silence, "You don't sleep much?" she asked quietly. Hiei did not look at her. He continued to fix his crimson eyes on the world outside.

Since Hiei ignored her, Sazumi floated over to where he was. She uncrossed her legs and lightly stepped onto the hardwood floor. Standing next to the cold window, Sazumi didn't say anything. In fact she began to peer out the glass too.

Silence reigned as the minutes passed, neither one willing to budge. Hiei would ignore Sazumi while she ignored him. They sat there quietly in the dark room until Sazumi decided to whisper something in the koorime's ear. He hadn't even realized she'd gotten that close, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Goodnight, Hiei," Sazumi whispered.

Then, backing away, Sazumi smiled at him and silently glided out of the seemingly empty room.

The ghostly girl didn't go far. After leaving Hiei to his peace, Sazumi traveled down the into the empty kitchen. She glided over to the lone empty windowsill and stopped. Then Sazumi jumped out the open window into the night. After all, who sleeps when they're a ghost. She only went for a simple moonlight walk but it was almost three by the time her steps lead her back to the quiet shrine.

Yusuke awoke the next morning with a hell of a hangover. The windowsill was empty, leaving room for the bright sunshine to sting the groggy teenager's eyes. He seriously regretted drinking almost three whole bottles of sake. His headache killed.

Yusuke grumbled and crawled over to his snoring friend. He slowly got up to stand over the large body. Then Yusuke gave Kuwabara a swift kick in the side.

"Wake up," he said gruffly and kicked Kuwabara again.

Kuwabara groaned and rolled over. He blearily opened his eyes to stair up at Yusuke. That's when he realized sunlight was bad. Kuwabara's head pounded as well. No amount of wonderful dreams of Yukina could make him forget about his killing hangover. Plus he wanted to kill Yusuke for waking him up.

"What was that for?" Kuwabara growled as he stood up too. Yusuke shrugged.

"We totally passed out last night. Man I've got a killer headache," the black-haired spirit detective said.

The noise of the two boys woke the remaining occupants. The blue-haired grim reaper lifted her head off the table first before the red-haired girl did as well. Botan and Hinageshi both blinked their eyes as they tried to get use to the bright new day. Hinageshi gave out a loud yawn and stretched her tired limbs.

"What's going on?" asked Botan, sleep still evident in her voice.

Leaning against the wall, Kurama slowly open his emerald eyes. He uncrossed his arms that were laying over his chest before standing up tall and straight. He too looked at Yusuke.

"I've got one major headache, the sun's too bright, my insides are churning, and to top it all off, we're out of sake," Yusuke answered, picking up an empty bottle of sake.

"Hn, Stupid ningen," a voice said from the doorway. Seconds later Hiei emerged from the hall.

"And just where the hell have you been, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei went to the windowsill to sit down. Kuwabara's question went unanswered.

"Whatever," Yusuke put in. "Hinageshi, got any aspirin. I'm dying over here."

"Yes. Please get him some. We don't need anymore idiot ghosts floating around," Sazumi commented as she suddenly appeared in the center of the room, a smile on her face. Hinageshi nodded and giggled.

"It's in the kitchen," the small spirit guide said.

Hinageshi led the way down the hall with Botan quickly behind her. The started chatting as the rest followed. Kurama went first behind the girls and Kuwabara after him. Yusuke glared at Sazumi when she went by him to which she rolled her eyes playfully. Then he followed after her. Hiei flitted out the window to arrive in the kitchen first.

Hiei was already sitting at his normal place, the windowsill of course, when Hinageshi and Botan entered. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan all sat down at the table. Yusuke waited while Hinageshi went to one of the cupboards and pulled out an aspirin. Sazumi floated next to Kurama, her legs crossed and her arms too. Hinageshi handed a small white pill to Yusuke which he swallowed in one gulp. She also handed one to Kuwabara.

"Anyone else?" Hinageshi asked. Everyone else shook their heads.

It was silent for a few minutes. The two boys let the medicine kick in and the others waited. After a while, Yusuke cleared his throat. But Sazumi interrupted him before he was able to speak.

"We're going out for breakfast!" she said, surprisingly cheerful. Yusuke sweat dropped.

"You're a ghost. You don't eat," Kuwabara stated bluntly.

"So. I like going outside and seeing what the living world is up to."

"Sounds good to me," Botan said.

"Me too!" Hinageshi added.

"Sure. I am very hungry," Kurama smiled.

"What the heck," Kuwabara said.

"Alright," Sazumi decided, "Yusuke's treating."

"Grrr," Yusuke gave a small growl, "fine." Sazumi managed to give a slightly bigger smile.

Then she said softly, "Afterwards I shall explain everything." She talked in a quiet and slightly mysterious voice.

"Well then, let's go!" Botan grinned.

"Are you coming, Hiei," Hinageshi questioned.

"Hn." Then Hiei disappeared. Everyone was silent, but they expected this.

"Forget him, let's just get out of here. I want some food," Yusuke said and started to walk away.

The rest of the group followed him. As they went out the door and everyone was outside, Hinageshi closed the door behind her. Then they all kept going to get something to eat for breakfast and hopefully get something good out of the green-haired ghost afterwards.

A/n: Well finally! Here's the next chapter. And I made it a little bit longer just for you guys. I am still so very sorry for not updating sooner. I promise never to do that again. Hey I may even update again tomorrow. It depends. But I do know I will update my other YYH fic tomorrow. So be on the lookout! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't hate me. I love you guys. I'll understand though if you don't want to review. :sniff: It'll make me sad though, so pretty please review.

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain!

Rain-on-my-soul


	5. Explanation over Pancakes and Waffles

**Other Ways to Fly**

Disclaimer: I do not know YYH. I do however won my friend Kristin's soul. No matter how much she says I don't. Mwuhahahaha!

A/n: Yeah, I know. It took me forever. I've been busy. And lazy. I'll admit it. Plus I've been drawing more than writing lately. I also have to post my pics up too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it! I enjoyed staring at my computer!

Chapter 5: Explanation over Pancakes and Waffles

Once all the brain cells in the heads of the Rekai Tantei were fully functioning, the group began their walk to discover a suitable breakfast. The girls lead the way with a kitsune behind them. Yusuke and Kuwabara trailed farther behind with hangovers. Hiei flitted along the tops of the trees along the road's edge. And the deceased teen would float near the girls, sometimes Kurama, then occasionally beside the guys, and would even disappear completely at short intervals.

Sazumi pondered silently as she floated along. The others around her talked amongst themselves, enjoying the stroll. Sazumi formulated her speech in her head for the time when she would have to explain herself. She filed away bits of information she would leave out and added details to what she would say. The diner the group decided on was coming into view when Sazumi finished the last parts of her explanation.

Hiei phased in at the front of everyone when they reached the diner's door. Sazumi appeared next to Kurama, having disappeared a few minutes earlier. Yusuke and Kuwabara had caught up, hangovers now dull headaches. Hinageshi opened the door and the Rekai Tantei entered for breakfast; Sazumi walked straight through the windows beside them.

A small, regulatory bell chimed, telling the whole diner of the group's entrance. A few heads turned in reaction to the sound but most ignored it and continued their own meals. Botan choose a booth in a corner near a window with opened blinds. Everyone crowded in, picked up some menus, and decided on what looked the most appetizing. The green-haired girl sat crossed legged while floating near the edge of the booth.

After a few minutes of picking meals and some bickering on Yusuke's and Kuwabara's parts, breakfast was ordered. The waitress took their menus with a smile, then headed to tell the cook what they wanted.

"Alright," Yusuke began, "while we wait why don't you tell us your story, Sazumi?" Heads turned to the young girl, the exception being Hiei who just turned his gaze.

Sazumi looked out the window, remaining silent as if she had not even heard the spirit detective. Yusuke tried to wait for an answer.

"Are you listening Sazumi? We want an explanation."

"You know, to everyone else in this building you look as if you're talking to air, Yusuke," Sazumi looked him in the eye. Kuwabara laughed at this remark and even the two spirit guides giggled.

"She's right Yusuke," Botan giggled. The black-haired teen glared at Sazumi and the others.

"How about you look at Hinageshi here when you ask me questions. That way you don't get taken away because the people here think you're crazy." Was the ghost-girl's suggestion.

"Fine." Yusuke ground out. He turned towards Hinageshi to ask again. "What's your story?"

Before Sazumi could begin the waitress returned with what was ordered. She placed the meals in front of everyone and tucked the tray under her arm.

"Will that be all for now?" She asked politely.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Fukunaga-kun" Kurama answered, glancing at the waitress's name tag. The young girl smiled then went back to her other tables.

The time was taken now with eating breakfast and the air was filled with the sounds of devouring food. Sazumi sat back, not being in a position to eat. She watched the others as she waited for them to finish.

After some time ticked by, the young girl floating in the air turned her attention towards the others in the diner. She watched as a young couple shared a small mound of pancakes and the shy glances they shared with one another. Her blue eyes spotted a single mother having a hard time with two toddlers who decided to throw their meals on the floor. Her gaze lingered the longest on a teenaged boy who sat by himself at a table near a window. Sazumi watched him drawing on a napkin, a steaming mug of coffee next to his hands.

Kuwabara was the first to finish his breakfast and Yusuke wasn't far behind him, a product of the contested they had started with one another. Kuwabara gloated over his triumphant victory while Kurama swallowed his last sip of tea. Hiei's meal was gone as well when Hinageshi and Botan brought up the rear, setting their napkins down. Sazumi's attention was pulled back to the Rekai Tantei.

Before Yusuke had a chance to start questioning again, Sazumi suddenly spoke.

"Both of my parents died when I was just a baby. My mother giving birth and my father from disease. I grow up under the care of my older brother. Then one year he too disappeared. I still don't know to this day if he's a live or dead. For a couple of years I lived on my own. Things were fine for me. I even was able to develop a spirit awareness and I discovered my own spirit energy. Two months ago I was attacked by a hungry youkai and killed. I've been a ghost ever since. Hinageshi found me wandering around and tried to get me to move on. But I told her I'm looking for someone. I can't move on just yet."

"You're looking for your brother. Right Sazumi?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes. I want to know what happened to him. I have to know what caused him to leave."

"Well what's his name? Can't you have Botan or Hinageshi look him up for you?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"She won't tell me who he is," The red-haired spirit guide answered.

"Why not?" said Yusuke.

"Because I don't need her help. I can find out what happened to him on my own. He's my brother, I look for him alone."

"But Sazumi," Hinageshi started, "we can help. It'll go a lot quicker."

"I want to do it myself."

"Well we want to help."

"No, Hinageshi. You don't need to."

"Why can't she just search on her own? I say let her if she doesn't want our help," Yusuke stated.

"Because Koenma wants this handled fast. He'd prefer it if Sazumi just moved on but he says that if we all help then we can look for her brother," Botan explained.

"Just listen to us Shrimp!" Kuwabara put in.

"If his royal toddlerness wants it then fine. Let's just get this over with," Yusuke sighed.

"Please let us help Sazumi," Hinageshi pleaded.

The green-haired spirit was having a difficult time standing her ground. She really wished the Rekai Tantei would just leave her be. Their help was not required to locate her brother. Still, Sazumi was starting to side with their argument.

"Fine. You may help," she decided. "But I'm still not going to tell you his name."

"Fine, Shrimp," Yusuke agreed.

"Yay! Thank you Sazumi!" Hinageshi smiled.

"Whatever. Just pay for your breakfast and let's go," Sazumi grumbled but had a pale blush on her already ghostly pale cheeks.

Kurama called the waitress back over so Yusuke could pay. The others had to chip in a little, the bill being more than expected. The kitsune even left a large tip for the ebony-haired waitress that had to deal with such a group. Once everything was all settled the Rekai Tantei headed out of the little diner with full stomachs and finally some answers.

TBC…(Should I really just leave ya'll there? Or maybe I should continue a bit since there was such a long wait for this chapter? Since I love ya'll so much!)Continued…

On the trek back to Hinageshi's shrine Kuwabara and Yusuke were in the lead. While Kurama and the girls strolled behind them. Sazumi stayed visible, chatting with Kurama, Hinageshi, and Botan. Hiei even walked near the group to listen. Though he did take to the trees every few minutes.

The late morning sun was hidden amongst the scattered clouds during their walk. The air was a comfortable temperature. Leaves rustled in the slight breeze and birds soared in the blue sky. Things were going along smoothly for the Rekai Tantei. Of course that wasn't to last.

Three-quarters of the way back to the shrine the group met up with a road block. This unexpected surprise consisted of an ugly looking youkai and what appeared to be his even uglier looking henchmen. Yusuke just sighed at the at the normality of it all.

"Just attack us already so we can kick your asses then go home. We've got other stuff do to," the spirit detective said with a bored tone.

The leader, a tall youkai dressed in black with sharp teeth and even sharper claws, stepped forward. His skin was a pale yellow color, his ears pointed, and his amber eyes glinted maliciously.

"We're just here for the dead girl. We'll just destroy her and you can go on with you pathetic lives among the disgusting ningen," he spat out.

"Sorry tall, dark, and ugly like all the others we've faced, but that's not what's going to happen here," was Yusuke's answer.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara put in. "Get ready for me to kick your ass!"

And then a battle ensued.

Now TBC…

A/n: I know I didn't add much after the first TBC but I thought this would be a good place to stop the chapter and plus my mom is nagging at me to get to bed when I'm just going to stay up for three more hours after this anyway. Well I hope it was enjoyable! See ya next chapter! Oh, and review please! Thanks a million!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain-

rain-on-my-soul


	6. What Ghosts Do Do

**Other Ways to Fly**

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH but I do own a rather large Power Rangers plushie.

A/n: Oh my God! So sorry it's taken so long to update but I finally joined the real world, well part of it. I now have my license! Yay for me! But I also have a job, plus junior year of high school. Can anyone say, "prepare for college much?" I absolutely love my job though. But I work everyday of the week right after school till late at night. Except Thurs. Thursdays I have Anime Club! Yay for Anime Club!!! Anyway we watched an episode of YYH today in Anime Club and in celebration I decided to update!! And this weekend I'll update my Power Rangers fic!! Yay for weekends!! Kay, on with it!!

Previously on YYH the Rekai Tantei and company were about to fight a youkai and his minions…

Chapter 6: What Ghosts Do Do

"Hinageshi, Botan, and umm…Sazumi, go wait over there by the park entrance. We'll take care of these guys," Yusuke instructed, getting into a battle stance.

"The ghost isn't going an where except into oblivion!" The youkai leader said. With a wave of his claws the underlings launched themselves at Yusuke and his friends.

Botan and Hinageshi's oars phased into view and Botan cried out to Sazumi, "Get on, Sazumi! Come on!" Sazumi jumped onto the back end of the oar; the three girls quickly flew over to the entrance to a near by park, away from the attack, but still in sight.

Hiei's katana was unsheathed before anyone could blink, meeting one of the youkai head on. Kurama summoned his rose whip; Yusuke and Kuwabara deciding to use fists. Each fighter clash with their own separate youkai for everyone to engage in one on one battles.

Kuwabara went fist to hideous green fist with a moss-skinned youkai. The henchman had spiky yellow hair and just as yellow teeth, sharp points protruding from his ugly lips. His orange eyes squinted with the smirk he wore as he attacked Kuwabara. The orange haired teen dodged each punch throw at him, barking out laughter each time the youkai was unable to make contact. Kuwabara gave one last gloat of laughter before pulling back his fist and planting in his enemy's face. The youkai went down with a heavy thud, unconscious.

The youkai fighting Kurama was down in even less time then the one Kuwabara fought. Kurama took only a minute to cut the white-haired and pointy-eared youkai down into only half an underling. Emerald eyes closed as Kurama killed his enemy with one crack of the kitsune's rose whip.

The blue-skinned youkai's face was etched into utter shock under his wild red hair when Hiei took seconds to slice the minion into four pieces. Hiei's opponent's crimson claws twitched as his body parts slid to into the street. The koorime grunted then sheathed his sword; Hiei folded his arms over his chest to turn his back on the fallen enemy. He phased in front of the girls to gaze upon the rest of the Rekai Tantei.

Yusuke did not allow his opponent to get in any punches either as the spirit detective pounded the crimson eyed youkai. Blood pooled from a split lip Yusuke had given away. Finishing up so he could join his friends, Yusuke threw one last right hook. The youkai fell just as easy as his companions.

"And that's that," Yusuke stated, rubbing his hands together in a finished gesture.

"Those wimps never stood a chance against the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" the orange haired teen laughed in triumph.

Hiei reappeared near the kitsune as Kurama's whip changed into a lovely red rose. The girls floated back in on the two grim reapers' customary wooden oars.

The youkai leader's face was set into a scowl. He growled at the teens, fists clenched.

"Stupid brats. Fine, I'll just destroy your dead friend later," and then he simply wasn't there anymore along with the bodies of his henchmen. Yusuke turned towards his friends before they all turned to Sazumi.

"Shrimp," the spirit detective said. "Seems like you've got another explanation you owe us."

And this time Sazumi was blushing at their questions instead of wearing a stubborn frown.

TBC…

A/n: I know, I know. It's short. But I really have to go to bed or the parental unit will ground me forever. So I'll try and write another chapter this weekend. Though now I might be grounded anyway. Sorry it took so long! Sorry to Juju, Ai-chan, Dim, and Pres. For not including you guys this chapter but I didn't want to make you guys the ugly demons so I'll try and squeeze you guys in next chapter. Till then!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain-

ROMS


	7. New Friends

**Other Ways to Fly**

Disclaimer: Umm…I totally own YYH? Guess not.

A/n: I'm extremely sorry as always so I'm not going to waste time with a long apology. I just wanna say thanks for all your guys' kind reviews! So here's another chapter for all of you wonderful people, long overdue!!!

Chapter 7: New Friends

Instead of heading back to base, a.k.a. Hinageshi's shrine, the group of misfits decided on having their little pow-wow at the park Hinageshi, Botan, and Sazumi had waited in while the males had done battle. Hiei took his place on one of the branches stretched out over the park, stemming from the ancient oak that rested center stage, Kurama supported by its trunk. Hinageshi grabbed a swing and lazily dragged her feet back and forth across the gravel; Botan seated herself in the swing next to her friend. Kuwabara leaned up against a tether ball pole, arms crossed. Yusuke hoisted himself up to sit atop some monkey bars. And the green-haired one called Sazumi floated at the bottom of a rusted metal slide, sitting with her legs dangled over the edge.

Sazumi's shoulders sagged as she heaved out a sigh, showing a weariness the rest of the group did not know she possessed. Her pale blush had long faded as she appeared to look like she had finally given up on fighting the inevitable. The young girl just could not seem to keep her secrets to herself. She closed her eyes then opened her mouth to speak.

"Our party crasher's name is Satoshi. He's not a really nice fellow. But he's also not that powerful either. He's the one who sent those youkai to attack you all earlier when everyone arrived at the temple in the first place. Satoshi's more the type to send his henchmen to fight then actually do any battle himself. Cowardice is what it is." Blue eyes flickered open.

"I encountered him not too long ago. I had pretty much figured out all I could do as a ghost and I was having a little fun with it."

_-Flashback-_

"_This town has got to be the most boring place for a dead person," sighed a teenage girl who floated upside down, her long green hair dangling below her, over the tops of buildings in the city that could not hold her attention._

"_I really need something to do before I die of boredom. Which won't happen since I am currently already among the non-living. That only means I'll go crazy, driven by complete and utter boredom. So I might as well test out my abilities."_

_The young ghost righted her self at gazed out, hoping to spy something worth investigating. She soon let her blue-eyed gaze rest on a dark alley only a block away from where she was suspended in air. Sazumi allowed herself a closer look as she drifted near the alley._

_A small and greasy gangly teen stood blocking the entrance to the alley with his back as he surveyed the ruckus before him. A gang of just as greasy teens were splayed around in a crude circle. They surrounded a slightly smaller male who sported some nasty looking bruises and a bleeding cut across his bottom lip. He had a fierce look in his amber eyes, despite being clearly outnumbered._

_Sazumi admired the courage the boy had but shook her head, knowing that courage would only get him so far. The female angled her head to study the fighters closer from her view, floating above their heads in the alley. That's when she noticed the strange, colored glows she saw surrounding some of the gang members; the one at the alley's entrance, who was clearly the leader; and the unfortunate victim._

_The gang members with the glow had a faint greenish-yellow aura, not a pleasing sight; while the leader had an orange tinted red aura surrounding him. His glow was quite larger than his lower minion. The amber-eyed boy though had a pleasing blue-green aura that Sazumi thought looked kind of familiar. In fact all the glowing colors reminded the ghost girl of something._

_When the synapses in her brain clicked she finally realized she was looking at the spirit energy of seven youkai who had possessed the bodies of some humans. With this information she gazed a little harder and with a gasp she was able to see the hazing outline of the youkais' true forms._

_Sazumi watched as the boy lashed out and caught one of the gang members square in the stomach with a tightly clenched fist; the girl noted that it was just a regular human that went down in the corner unconscious. That's when she was able to figure out that the youkai who had possessed the boy needed some help; his aura color told Sazumi that he was actually a nice youkai as opposed to the leader and the others who had taken hold of the gang members._

"_Well if their going to possess people, then I'm going to possess people," the green haired girl stated._

_She floated over to the unconscious male and calmly lay herself over the prone body. In seconds she was sucked in as the body became hers to control. No one noticed as the once knocked out teen rose to his feet slowly. So it came as a complete surprise when Sazumi let his fist lash out and deck one of his own teammates._

"_What the hell?!" another member shouted. All eyes turned to the traitor among them. The bruised boy suddenly looked confused._

_Sazumi ignored them all as she let her fist fly again to jab into one of the youkai-possessed teens' stomach. He went done with an, "oomph". Soon she was engaged in battle; she hardly took notice when the amber-eyed boy joined in the fray to help her out._

_The gang leader's lips turned downwards in a grim frown as he watched what played out before him. He was able to realize what had overcome the gang member as he noticed the green-haired girl's hazy form emanating from one of his previous henchmen. _

"_Stupid ghost girl," he growled out._

_Within minutes two possessed teens, one by a ghost and one by a light-auraed youkai, were able to render the remaining teens unable to fight back. Surveying the damages around her, Sazumi allowed herself a quick satisfactory grin and a quick rubbing of her hands together before she pulled herself out of the borrowed body. With a similar grin on his face the previously helpless youkai disengaged from his possessed body as well._

_The youkai turned to Sazumi with a smile, "Thanks for the help. You have amazing timing."_

"_Your welcome," the ghost grinned back. "It gave me something to do. What'd these bullies want from you anyway?"_

"_Wanted me to join their gang. Also get some of my friends from the other dimension to possess some of the other humans. I flat out refused of course. Not my style." _

_Sazumi chuckled at him._

"_What's your name?" the boy asked his savior._

"_I'm Sazumi. I'd shake your hand but…" she trailed off._

_The tow heads turned when a slow methodical clap echoed in the alley. That's when they noticed that the youaki leader had slipped from his body as well._

"_What great teamwork," he ground out, "such a touching sight. Too bad I really hate touching sights. It makes in the mood for killing. And since you're already dead girl I'll start with your new friend." _

_The evil youkai grinned as he lifted a clawed hand towards the amber-eyed youkai. He let out a short bark of laughter as power gather near his pointed talons. _

"_Ready for your end?"_

_The amber-eyed youkai turned toward Sazumi with a lopsided grin._

"_Thanks for your help Sazumi. I hope to see ya again someday. We can hangout if you'd like. But I'm not hanging around here any longer. See ya babe!" He said and before Sazumi he was gone, as if he'd never really been their in the first place._

_The ghost girl had no time to ponder the disappearing act before she heard a low and menacing growl come from the frustrated youaki leader._

"_That's the second time you've thwarted my plans Sazumi," he said her name with an icy sneer. "Since I don't have the man power anymore, also because of you, to destroy you we'll have to meet again. Mark my words girl, 'My name's Satoshi and I will send you into oblivion the next time our paths cross,'." _

_And with that he too vanished like the first, leaving behind an unconscious group of teens and one unruffled teen who no longer had a beating heart to feel speed up at the cold proclamation._

_-End Flashback-_

"And so I guess he's finally come back for revenge. But something tells me his threat holds more power behind it this time. I believe Satoshi's found some powerful friends to back him up. We better be careful you guys," the young girl finished.

"Don't worry Sazumi," Yusuke spoke up in the silence that had descended after the ghost's tale. "We've got you back. After all what are friends for?" He smirked at the sad face Sazumi.

"Thanks guys," she said softly and granted her new friends a small smile.

TBC…

A/n: Okay, after staring at a creepy looking lawn gnome for the past hour and a half I've finally finished this chapter. Hope everyone likes it! I'm off to get some sleep. I've got painful Monday ahead of me tomorrow! You guys are great!! Keep up with the reviews please!!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain-

ROMS


End file.
